


Smutember 2020 Roleplay

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Costumes, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: A dark queen captures a young prince, or it’s a couple of dorks roleplaying.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



> requested by nautiscarader written for smutember

“So Prince Dipson, are you gonna tell me where your kingdom’s treasures are or am I gonna have to force it out of you?” 

“I’ll never betray my kingdom Queen Wendell! Loyalty is something you’d never understand!”

It was fun playing pretend. And now that they were adults, Wendy and Dipper’s games of pretend were a lot more fun. Dipper was the dashing Prince Dipson, heir to the Kingdom of Shacka. While Wendy was the cruel Queen Wendell. The mad ruler of the Dark Forest. 

Their costumes were put together from various of summerween outfits. Dipper’s was a refitted pirate costume with a Burger King crown. Wendy wore a black mini skirt from a devil costume, a green vest from a leprechaun costume and a plastic tiara from a princess outfit. And a short whip from the local sex shop. You work with what you have. 

Dipper was on his stomach; laying on their bed. Wendy prodded the bottom of his chin with the handle of her whip, having him face her. “Well, prepare to suffer!” 

With her whip she gave him a light spank of his butt. He let out a gasp as he felt the pleasurable sting against his skin. Wendy pulled down his pants, and gave him another spank. Pressure built on his cock, his penis becoming erect. His milky white ass was now marred with red marks. 

“Still not talking huh? How about oxygen deprivation?” Wendy flipped him on his back. He hissed as his sore ass hit the mattress. “Oh, Dipper I’m sorry! Are you hurt?” 

“No, no I’m fine.”

“You wanna stop?”

“No, no I’m…” Dipper points to his erection. “Ready to fire.” 

The worry melted off of Wendy’s face. “Okay, let me get back in character.” Closing her eyes she let out a deep breath. When they opened again, Queen Wendell had taken her place. “Now where was I Prince Dipson? Oh yes! Oxygen deprivation! Ha, ha, ha.” 

She got on the bed and sat on his face. She had no underwear on underneath her skirt. Wendy shivered as Dipper’s tongue probed her wet sex. Wendy struggled to stay in character as her husband ate her out. “Oh, oh. Wh-what is this? Pr-prince Dipson, what are you do-doing to my nether regions?” Dipper quickened his pace. “Ho-how would you like it if I touched yours.” 

Wendy grabbed his throbbing cock and began stroking it. As his tongue lapped her up, she picked up her own pace. She still came first. “Dipson!” Wendy didn’t get up, staying on Dipper’s face as she jack him off. It wasn’t long before ropes of his warm seed shot out. Wendy felt the warmth rolling down her knuckles. “So there’s your treasure.” Date night was the best.


End file.
